


The Talk

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-23
Updated: 2002-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events in "Red," Jonathan realizes he needs to have a talk with Clark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Talk

## The Talk

by DangerMouse

<http://users3.ev1.net/~scaliff42/purplefic>

* * *

"Son?" 

Clark looked up from his desk in the barn loft. "Up here, Dad," he called back. Jonathan Kent clomped up the stairs, looked at his son, and sighed. 

"Clark..." he began slowly. "Son... we need to have a talk." Clark swallowed audibly and nodded. His father took a seat on the couch and Clark rose from his chair, math homework temporarily forgotten. 

"Now, son," Jonathan continued, "since the incident with the red meteor rock, things between us have been... tense." Clark sat down next to his father and nodded weakly. 

"I know, Dad," he said quietly. "I can't apologize enough." 

"It's okay, Clark," his father insisted. "It wasn't really your fault. But, your reaction to the meteor makes me think I failed you in someway. There are some things we need to talk about that we haven't, yet - things I kept thinking you were too young to understand. Now, I know that's not the case." 

"Dad, I..." Clark started. 

"Lex Luthor came to see us." 

Clark felt his eyes go wide. Oh, no. Oh, no, no, no, no. There was no way. Lex wouldn't have told them about the... about what happened between them - about what _almost_ happened between them. He wouldn't have... couldn't have told his father about their plan to runaway together, to live together in Metropolis, just the two of them, up in that penthouse. He wouldn't have... 

"Now, I know how badly you want what Lex has," Jonathan went on. He looked nervous and uncomfortable. 

"You... do?" Clark asked, incredulous. 

"Of course, I do, Clark," he replied, looking up at his son and giving him a small smile. "As hard as it might be for you to imagine, I was young once myself. I wanted much the same things at your age." 

"Y-you did?" Clark gasped. 

"Sure," Jonathan said. "Temptation... it's a strong force, son. I also realize that in Smallville, there aren't as many opportunities. It makes sense that you would look to somebody like Lex Luthor to... sate your needs." 

"Dad... I promise," Clark pleaded, "nothing serious happened." 

"Oh, something serious did happen, Clark," Jonathan said firmly. "I think you know that. Actions have consequences... sometimes very grave ones. I was foolish to think you wouldn't dabble in these sorts of things until you were an adult. But, since you've gotten yourself into adult problems, you're just going to have to grow up a little faster." 

"What do you want me to do, Dad?" Clark asked nervously. 

"I think that's fairly obvious, son," Jonathan replied. "You made promises and raised expectations. You'll have to work to fulfil those obligations, every day if you have to." 

"You want me to work it off?" Clark couldn't believe what his father was telling him to do. 

"Clark, you can't leave people hanging like that. Your mother and I taught you better." Jonathan sighed and stood up. "Now I know this may seem harsh, but it's the right thing to do. One day, you'll thank me for it." He clapped Clark on the shoulder good-naturedly. "Are we clear, son?" 

"I... guess so, Dad," Clark replied. "I'll get started on it tomorrow after school... if you're really sure." 

"I'm sure," Jonathan said, ruffling Clark's hair. He turned and walked over to the stairs. "I'm going to go help you mother with dinner. Be down in fifteen minutes, okay?" 

"Sure, Dad." Clark watched his father go, then sat back on the couch, in shock. True, the red meteorite brought his true feelings for Lex rushing to the surface, but he never expected his father to be so accepting. A goofy smile fell across his face and he shrugged, going back to his desk to finish his math homework. 

There would be plenty of time to work off the obligations that he owed Lex tomorrow. 

* * *

The screen door slammed shut as Jonathan walked in the house. Martha looked up from where she was standing over the stove, giving him a bright smile. Jonathan wrapped her in a brief hug. 

"How did the talk with Clark go?" she asked. 

"Just great," he said, walking over to the counter and picking up a small stack of pamphlets there. "You know, getting these really helped me figure out what to say." 

"That's what they're there for," she replied cheerfully. 

"Still," he continued, "I wish it was a conversation that could have waited until he was a little older." He looked down at the pamphlets and sighed, shaking his head, then cleared his throat and read, "'How to Talk to Your Kid About Responsible Credit Card Usage.' I think I got the message across. He said he's going to work to pay off the bills." 

"It's good to know he's ready to take responsibility," she said, turning down the heat on the burner. Jonathan dropped the pamphlets back on the table and walked back to his wife, draping an arm around her shoulder. 

"We raised a great kid," he said proudly. "We raised a really great kid." 


End file.
